Pampered Protector
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: Robin is forced into a new life with his two greatest enemies after being blackmailed by the two for different reasons.
1. Chapter 1

"_Master Bruce? What is the problem?"_

"_Not now, Alfred, Dick needs medical attention, now!"_

"_Oh dear, what has happened this time?"_

"_Joker. Poor boy. I never should have left him alone."_

"_Master, you had no idea-."_

"_Yes, Alfred, I did. I knew the risk and I let him go in anyway. Now look what's happened!"_

"_Very well, we must get him to the medical ward."_

"_Well? Can you help?"_

"_I am overjoyed to say that he will survive. It will require much stitching and at least two blood transfusions, but he should spring back up with very minimal damage to his lower abdomen."_

"_This is it, Alfred. It was much to close. I can't risk Dick's life like this again. It's over."_

"Robin!"

Robin sat up in bed covered in sweat and…something else. He glanced down, feeling the rough, cold sheets rubbing against his chapped legs and sighed, his black hair falling thickly in his face. A hand lifted to his face to rub tired eyes through the blank domino mask. "Yea?"

"Cyborg has prepared the breakfast consisting of pancakes and processed Earth meat. Will you be joining us for such a delicious feast?" Starfire's cheerful voice asked through the thick steel door.

"Uh, sure, Star. Let me just get ready." Robin sighed. He waited until he was absolutely sure she was gone before rolling out of bed and inspecting the large damp stain that spread over his sheets like a world map. He inspected his pants and let out another irritated sigh when he realized that he hadn't put on a night diaper before going to bed. Wonderful. Just one more thing he'd have to sneak past the others. Oh well, nothing he could do now. The young hero covered the large stain back up with his sheets for good measure before dragging himself into the bathroom and shutting the door. He stripped out of his wet clothes and then let his soaked and leaking pull-up hit the floor with a heavy slap. He stepped out of it and dropped it into the trash can he kept under the sink along with his pack of pull-ups. Grabbing a fresh one, he set it on the counter and stepped into the shower to clean the tight, rashy urine from his legs and groin. Once he felt that it was all gone, he got to work showering the rest of his body and washing his hair. The last thing he did was go through the careful process of shaving his genitals and legs until they were baby smooth. It made cleaning easier and rashes less frequent. With that done, he stood in the tub and dried himself off. He remained standing in the safety of the tub until his pull-up had been tugged up, snugly hugging his hips. Then he stepped out and got dressed.

"Robin! We have prepared for you a plate!" Starfire beamed, floating over the second his presence in the room was noticed. He smiled and thanked her before taking a seat at the island and hungrily digging into his food. During breakfast he smiled calmly and carried on conversation with everyone, even complimenting Cyborg on his great pancake making skills before politely excusing himself. He returned to his room and for the millionth time in his life, gone through the humiliating and degrading process of sitting down on the toilet and waiting. Like a potty training toddler. Just waiting for his bowels to empty because God knows he had no decision over when that happened. But he still preferred it to happen in a toilet and not his pull-up. It usually took anywhere from five minutes to an hour, so he had started bringing handheld games or books with him. Luckily, it only took him ten minutes or so and he was able to return to the others much sooner than usual.

"Anything yet, Cyborg?" He asked as he took his seat at the computer.

"Nah, nothing. Just relax a bit, Robin. If there's a crime, we'll know." Cyborg said.

Robin sighed. Of course. He knew that. He got up and retreated into the training rooms to get a little target practice in.

"Robin!"

What now? Robin sighed and lowered his birdarang to find Beast Boy at the door. "Yea? What is it?"

"Trouble downtown. We gotta go!" Beast Boy said urgently.

"You guys go ahead I need to take care of something first." Robin told him. Before Beast Boy could even ask what, the leader had run past him and into the elevator, disappearing from view. He could feel his pulse quicken as he urged the elevator to go faster. Finally, this was what he'd been waiting for. Training was fine, but it never made up for the real thing. Now if only he could get to his room before the fight ended. The elevator opened and he rushed to his bedroom, making sure his door was locked before going into his bathroom. Shoes were kicked off and tights were yanked down. His soaked pull-up was removed. He reached under the sink and pulled out a pack of baby wipes and a new pull-up, rushing to clean himself up before tugging up the new one. He got dressed again and after making sure the garment wasn't noticeable, he threw everything back under the sink and raced to the garage.

"Robin? Are you coming?" Cyborg's voice came urgently from his communicator. The boy wonder hopped onto his bike and started it up, racing towards the city.

"On my way, Cy. What's the news?" Robin replied, weaving through traffic towards the pier.

"Looks like Slade's back to his old tricks again. There's at least fifty of them!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Okay, hold on. I'll be right there!" Robin said. He sped up and rushed to the warehouse, parking his bike and running into the battlefield. Cyborg wasn't lying. The place was just swarming with black and orange. He let out a war cry and pulled out his staff, charging into the thick of them. He was like a machine, swift and efficient, knocking the robots down and watching as sparks blasted from their destroyed circuits. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted another flash of movement and quickly pulled his weapon out of a robot's chest before chasing after the figure. There was no way he was letting even one of these bags of bolts get away. He pursued the figure to the other side of the room and down some steps into what appeared to be a boiler room of some sort. "Stop!" He ordered roughly, springing up and kicking the robot down. In the darkness of the boiler room, he couldn't see a thing but when the figure started to fight back, even with such an impact, Robin knew something was wrong.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, Robin." A deep, monotonous voice stated and Robin immediately knew that this was no robot. He sprung away from him and got in a fighting stance.

"Slade." He hissed.

"When I only saw your friends I was worried that you wouldn't be coming." Slade replied casually. "You had me thinking that you were tired of our little games."

"I'm not here to play around. You're going straight to jail." Robin snarled.

"Hm, yes, well I suppose you're obligated to say that." Slade sighed. "Well alright, let's begin."

Giving his signature cry, Robin charged forward and took the offense on Slade in a flurry of punches and strategically placed kicks. His frustration boiled inside of him as Slade blocked every shot at him and seized his arm, shoving him onto the floor. He pulled out several sharp knives and whipped them at his young opponent, who was still recovering from the impact. He managed to dodge them last minute, letting out a painful hiss as one grazed his thigh and the other his hip. Blood dripped from the tears in his tights. He paid them no mind as he tried again with another flying kick. Slade grabbed hold of his ankle and like some sort of hostile figure skating routine, swung him forward before sending him flying to the hard, concrete floor. A loud rip sent him off and as he sat up, he found his tights practically in tatters. Scraps were hanging off, revealing large patches of blood coated skin. Panting and struggling to ignore the pain he was beginning to feel, Robin pulled a birdarang from his belt and flung it at Slade, but he merely deflected it as he walked towards the young boy with what looked like a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Robin glared at him through his mask and attacked but every attempt was blocked and brushed off as if he were nothing more than an irritating fly.

And then suddenly he was being forced onto the ground by the exponentially larger man that was now on top of him. Robin's eyes widened in immense surprise and he turned his head, feeling Slade's hot breath on his neck. "Get off!" He ordered, squirming. The man didn't reply, trailing a hand down to Robin's belt. The boy wonder gasped and his writhing increased hundredfold. "What…what are you doing?" He cried out. The man's hand slowly removed his belt and slipped under the waistband of his tights. Time slowed down as he felt the stretchy material slip down to thighs and his breath quickened. He was terrified. His eyes squeezed shut and his lip wobbled.

"Look what I found." Slade murmured, snapping the waistband of his pull-up.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's eyes snapped open and he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. He had completely forgotten about his pull-up with the fright that had just struck through his body. Fear was replaced with utmost mortification and he quickly rolled over in an attempt to scramble away from the man. He succeeded, but when he turned back around, he found his thighs around his ankles with Slade still hanging onto a piece of the green fabric. His face burned bright red as he yanked them back up, concealing the babyish garment once more.

"Well," Slade found himself chuckling at the situation, "isn't this the most amusing of plot twists?"

"Shut up!" Robin snapped, slowly rising to his feet.

"Let me guess, some sort of lost bet? A dare, perhaps?" Slade asked. He smirked behind his mask. "Or was Batman just too busy protecting Gotham to potty train his little apprentice?"

"Just shut your mouth Slade! It's none of your business." Robin hissed. Humiliation overwhelmed him and he shrank a bit under Slade's condescending tone.

"Poor little boy." Slade sighed.

"Enough! I'm still going to take you down!" Robin growled.

The mercenary let out a laugh. "How are you going to defeat me when you can't even keep your pants dry?"

"Like this!" He roared, throwing down smoke bombs and charging in with his staff raised. He swung it furiously, smirking in satisfaction when it hit something solid. As the smoke began to clear he looked around for Slade, but the man had simply vanished. He ran back up the warehouse to find that the rest of the team had finished taking down the robots.

"Dude! Where have you been?" Beast Boy shouted angrily. "We had to take all these things down ourselves."

"Slade was here. He still might be. Cyborg, check your scanners." Robin ordered. He kept his cape wrapped around him.

"If he was here, he's gone now." Cyborg replied. "What happened?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Nothing. Our work is done here. Let's move out." The girls elected to fly while Beast Boy got a ride in the T-car with Cyborg. Robin clambered onto his bike and sped home, desperate to get some new tights on. He was screwed and he knew it. He could feel it deep in his stomach and there was nothing he could do about it. He glared from behind his helmet and sped up, never noticing the tiny microchip that clung to the very hem of his cape.

Robin stepped out of the shower for the second time that day and quickly grabbed a new pull-up. He redressed in new, unripped clothing and sighed as a second wave of embarrassment sank in. It wasn't his fault! It's not like he chose to wear the damn things! He groaned into his hands. People didn't care if it wasn't it fault. All that mattered was the fact that he wore them. Shuffling over to his bed in boxers, (he used them for sleep shorts)he flopped down and exhaled loudly. He was beyond fucked. Far, far beyond fucked. It wouldn't be long before every villain in Jump knew as well. He didn't even want to think about what would happen then. A familiar rush of warmth consumed his groin and he sighed again. He felt like he was doing that more and more lately. He lazily pushed himself back up and changed himself into a new pull-up. He didn't bother to put his boxers on again. His door was locked anyway. Returning to his bed, he pulled the covers back and grimaced at the sight awaiting him. He had completely forgotten about his wet sheets and now it was back to greet him. The stench of urine hit his nose and he grimaced the tiniest bit. Oh well, there was nothing he could do but wash them and move on.

Dressing in pajamas, he tugged the sheets off of his bed, leaving nothing but his mattress and the plastic cover, but he could just wipe that off later. He bundled his sheets and blankets into a ball and peeked out the door. Once he was sure that absolutely nobody was in the hall, he hurried to the elevator as quickly as he could and pounded on the button repeatedly until the door clothes. He took his clothes down to the laundry room on the third floor and hurriedly stuffed his clothes into the washing machine. The second he turned on the machine, he let out a sigh of relief and allowed himself to relax. There, now he could go back to his room and not worry about anybody getting suspicious. He'd had plenty of nightmares for the others to know that he often woke up covered in sweat. There was no reason for this to be sketchy. He retreated back to his room to further his contemplation on what the hell he was going to do about Slade. After he cleaned the mattress cover and remade his bed of course.

Robin kept to himself the rest of the day, which the Titans immediately assumed to be his usual Slade obsession. They were partially right. Mostly he just nervously sat in his bed in pajamas while thinking up different scenarios of his secret being leaked to the public. He didn't come down for lunch and only when Starfire knocked on his door did he finally emerge from his room for dinner. Dressed in uniform, of course. He did his best to engage in the talk, making falsely cheerful jokes and agreeing to play video games with Beast Boy after the pizza was all gone. Nobody was really paying attention, or else they would have noticed the façade. At eight thirty, he excused himself, figuring that it was okay to leave now without questions being asked pertaining to his welfare. Once he had escaped to the metaphorical safety of his room, he let out a breath that he had been breathing since the second he'd stepped out of the elevator for supper. He tried doing some work, but it was no use. There was no way he could focus after everything that had happened. He decided to just give up and start over tomorrow with hopes that things would be a little better. Who knows? Maybe Slade wouldn't do anything at all. It's possible that all he would do was tease him about it during battle and no more. With that in mind, Robin walked into the bathroom and pulled out a night diaper from under the sink along with talcum powder, baby powder, and a pair of plastic pants. It took only five minutes to clean up, diaper himself, and snap up the plastic pants around the babyish garment. With that, he restored everything under his sink and tugged on some boxers before crawling into bed and calling it a night.

The next morning, Robin slept in late for a change. By the time he woke up, it was already ten o clock or so and for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to care all that much. Everything was obviously alright otherwise one of the Titans would have woken him up by now. He sat up and rubbed his mask covered eyes before pushing the covers back. It was a relief to find that his bed was completely dry and slipped a hand down the front of his diaper cover to feel the front of his diaper. As expected it was soaked. No surprise there.

"Oh! Naughty little bird, getting caught with a hand down your pants." A familiar voice chided.

Robin's eyes widened behind the mask and he looked up, letting out a frightened yelp when he found Red-X perched on the end of his bed. He pulled his hand out and grabbed onto his covers, tugging them up to his chin. "What the fuck? How the hell did you get into the tower? Getting past Cyborg's security system is impossible!"

"Oh, whoops. Nobody told me it was impossible." Red-X shrugged apologetically. "I've got a message from Slade." He shrugged, tossing a dvd case onto the bed. "I'd watch it." Behind the mask, his eyes flickered down to Robin's suspiciously bulky lap and chuckled. "Unless you'd rather take care of…that first."

Robin had dropped the sheets to catch the dvd case and he glanced down, blushing furiously. "Get out of here before I sound the alarm." He glowered.

"Fine, fine, pushy. Geez, somebody's cranky." Red-X shrugged. He dodged a birdarang quickly and turned to Robin. "Okay, I can tell when someone is being serious. See ya later, kid."

Robin sighed and dropped his head into his hands, groaning in humiliation. Who else had Slade told? The Hive 5? The Brotherhood of Evil? Who knew? He glanced at the dvd and made sure there was nothing wrong with it before picking it up and taking it into the bathroom with him. He wasn't about to leave it unattended. He changed into a pull-up quickly, making sure that Red was truly gone before even daring to drop his pants. Then, still in pajamas, he pulled out his laptop and put in the disk.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin popped the disc into his laptop and stared at the screen as Slade appeared on it. His eyes immediately narrowed and he had to remind himself that it was nothing but a recording.

"Hello, Robin. I'm assuming Red-X has delivered this to you inside the Titan's Tower." He stated. "There is no need to worry. I have not told anyone else and Red is under confidentiality as well. It can stay like this forever, or we can make this little known fact the talk of Jump City."

Robin found himself quickly shaking his head, then remembered that it was still a recording.

"Of course, we have options for you to prevent that from happening that I won't be getting into on this video. You have a choice. Come to the same warehouse that we fought at yesterday at exactly eleven pm. We will wait ten minutes for you, and after that we inform others about your…problem. If you tell anyone or bring help with you, including weapons, I can guarantee the same outcome. If you decide not to listen to these orders, I will feel no guilt releasing these pictures to the media."

A small, distressed sound escaped the teen's throat when he found himself looking at exactly that: himself. He was in the bathroom, in varying states of undress but always in some sort of pull-up or diaper.

"I'll see you tonight." The man on screen said before the recording ended.

Robin started at the screen for a few moments before getting up and rushing into the bathroom. He turned on the light and began to survey the ceiling for anything that didn't belong. In the corner above his sink he located a tiny camera with Slade's symbol on it and he immediately felt like he was going to puke. Not only had Slade seen him naked and in his diapers, but he had pictures. Hell, he probably had pictures of him without his mask! He was completely and utterly fucked. He sighed and dropped the camera on the bathroom counter, crushing it with his hair brush before flushing it down the toilet. He should keep it for the evidence room, but frankly, he never wanted to see one of those ever again. Once he had made sure that it was the only one, he dressed in his uniform and hurried down to breakfast.

He had never felt so violated. His room, his sanctuary, was the only place that was truly private to him. It was where he could be Dick Grayson, the Boy Wonder, or just some teenager with incontinence and nobody would judge him. His temple had been molested by his worst enemies.

He didn't say a word during breakfast and he immediately retreated to his bedroom once more after his meal was done. That morning, as he sat on the toilet, an overwhelming sense of shame consumed him. How long had the camera been in this bathroom? How much did Slade know?

Robin occupied himself all day by working out. He refused to stop for lunch and every time anyone tried to talk to him or coax him out of his cloudy mood, they were turned away feeling disappointed. Only Raven seemed to understand that he needed his space. While the three other Titans went to the roof to play stinkball, Robin appeared from the gym for the first time all morning. He wouldn't have come out at all, but his pull-up was wet and he really didn't need a rash on top of everything else that was happening to him. He entered the main room to find it empty except for Raven sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of tea and a book. She glanced up at him.

"Would you like some tea?" Raven asked.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No thanks, Raven."

The girl nodded and returned to her book, leaving it at that for which he was thankful. He walked past her and retreated to his room once again to change.

The day ended sooner than Robin would have liked and once ten thirty came around, he changed into a fresh pull-up and kept his belt off as Slade had requested. He was considering bringing it anyways or at least stashing a few blades on his body, but this was really something he didn't want to risk messing up. Then he crept down to the garage, cringing at how loud the door seemed at night. He just prayed that no unexpected robberies occurred tonight. He raced down the streets of Jump down to the pier for the second time in less than forty eight hours. Sitting outside the warehouse, he argued with himself over whether he should go in or not. He knew the fight was useless. The truth was quite obvious. He had no choice.

He took a deep breath and climbed off of his bike. He made sure that his tights were secure around his waist and his pull-up was not bulging in the slightest before carefully walking into the large building. His guard was up and his senses were alert for any sneak attacks that the two criminals might try. Instead, he found Slade standing in the center of the room. As he walked forward, Robin kept his gaze averted from the man, unable to meet his eyes after knowing all the things that the man had seen. All the things he'd seen of _him._

"Eleven-oh-eight? Cutting it a bit close, aren't we, Robin?" Slade asked.

"Aw, cut him some slack. Maybe he had to take a potty break on the way here." Red-X cackled.

Robin's face reddened with shame and he found himself bowing his head. He took a few deep breaths to let the embarrassment pass before looking up at them. "Well? What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want, Robin." Slade replied.

"And my demands are just an added bonus." The thief added cheerfully.

Robin's eyes widened and he turned to Slade. "What? You're letting him in on this?"

"He wouldn't cooperate otherwise." The mercenary shrugged. "Now let's talk."

"No way. I'm done talking." Robin snapped, he turned to leave, his heart pounding.

"Alright, fine. Red? Would you mind sending those pictures to every newspaper in Jump and several preselected tabloid magazines?" Slade asked his temporary side kick.

"Sure thing." Red obliged and Robin stopped and let out a sigh. "Okay, fine. Please just…don't send it."

"Very good. Well, Robin, I'm glad you finally see it my way. Being my apprentice will be a life changing experience." Slade nodded.

"But," Red cut in happily, "just so that you can't tell anybody where you are, we're going to have to drug you." Without warning, the thief dropped a gas bomb that immediately infiltrated Robin's senses. His hands rushed to his waist at an alarmed rate to grab an air filter from his belt and he let out a curse to find his hips bare of any utilities. Grabbing his cape, he pressed it to his face and tried to run from the fog, but breathing quickly turned to coughing which rapidly escalated to fainting.

Slade walked through the gas cloud and scooped the boy up into his arms. "Okay, Red. We got what we needed. Let's go."

Red laughed gleefully. "How wonderfully ironic! Instead of the candy, we're taking the baby!"

Slade shook his head as he slung Robin over his shoulder. "Let's just go. At this rate he'll be awake before we even get back."

The thief huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, fine, no need to be bossy." He stated before disappearing into the night with his new partner.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing that Robin noticed when he woke up was how bad it smelled. The second thing he noticed was how hard the surface he was sleeping on was. He opened his eyes and sat up to find himself on the floor of a cell, lying in a pool of urine. That made sense. He stood and sighed in irritation. Fucking useless pampers.

"Ooh! Slade! He's awake!" Red called. Robin turned around to find the thief sitting in front of the cell by the entrance. He looked over the boy and chuckled. "You are going to have such a fun time with us." He murmured with a hint of dark humor in his voice.

Robin turned towards the door and watched as Slade entered the room, his stomach slipping into knots. The man looked him up and down, making the young hero feel very self-conscious all of a sudden. As his eyes lowered to the large wet stain on Robin's pants and then to the puddle of urine on the floor, Robin couldn't fight back the urge to blush and tug his shirt down a little. He had never been in such a situation before. Other than Bruce and Alfred, nobody ever knew and they had made things easy by acting as if nothing was wrong with him at all. If something leaked, they paid it no attention and gave him the opportunity to slip out of the room, no questions asked. These men, however, gave him no such favors. The studied him like art in a museum and it made him squirm.

"Alright, let's get you clean." Slade sighed, as if it was the most bothersome thing that had ever happened to him. "I would have thought that such a big strong boy like you would have been over such infantile habits." He commented and even with such a serious tone, it was clear to Robin that he was being mocked.

"Shut up." Was all Robin could think of at the moment. His mind was clouded by mortification and shame as he was led out of the room and down a long hallway with Red close behind. Finally, Slade stopped in front of a door and opened it up, pushing him inside. The two men then followed him in. Robin turned around and without warning there were fingers slipping under his waistband. His tights were yanked down and cold air hit his damp legs, making him shiver. He let out an alarmed shriek and sprang away from them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He angrily demanded to know.

"You smell like a potty training toddler." Slade stated, nodding to the bathtub. Robin hadn't noticed, but it was filled with water and there were already spare clothes on the bathroom counter.

"I can do it by myself." The hero insisted. He shifted self-consciously in his pull-up which was a little more noticeable than he would have preferred.

"No." Slade replied easily. He reached for Robin's shirt but he scrambled away.

"Aw, come on, Slade. The poor kid doesn't want to get naked in front of you. You're old and he's like twelve." Red shrugged.

"Sixteen." Robin growled.

"I was joking." Red retorted. "Anyways, just let him clean up on his own."

Slade stared at the boy for a few long moments before turning. "Alright. Robin, you are to bathe and dress. Once you are finished, come out and walk to the very end of the hallway. If you don't obey-."

"Pictures, I know." Robin huffed unhappily. The two villains left him to wash up and only then did he strip, toss his soaked pull-up in the trash, and slide into the hot water. He wasn't quite sure when the last time he'd gone was, so he wasted no time washing himself, especially his groin and leg which were getting a bit irritated. Once he was clean, he drained the tub and wrapped himself in the towel provided, quickly drying himself off. He stepped out and reached over to grab the clothing provided. However, when he realized that there was no pull-up or diaper of any kind waiting for him, his stomach did a flip. He pulled on the oversized tee shirt and hesitated before grabbing boxers as well and slipping into those. He felt anxiety well up in his chest. He was unprotected. He could have an accident any second and there was nothing he could do about it. Abandoning his soiled costume on the floor, he fled the bathroom and ran down the hall to a large area that looked quite a bit like the main room in the Titan's tower with a surveillance and computer area, a couch, and even a small kitchen. Slade was in his "throne" by the computers and Red was draped over the couch.

"Look who it is! Enjoy your bath?" Red asked.

Robin ignored him completely, walking over to Slade. "Slade!"

The mercenary calmly turned to look at him. "Yes, Robin? Is something the matter?"

"Yes!" Robin frowned. "There was no…" He coughed embarrassedly, "you know."

"But I'm afraid I don't. If there is something you need, you'll need to be very clear." Slade replied.

Robin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He really didn't want to, but time was ticking by and he was in danger of having an accident any second. He sighed and looked around. "A diaper, Slade." He scowled. "I need a diaper."

"A sixteen year old boy needing a diaper? Very unlikely." Slade scoffed. "And why, exactly, would you need such an infantile garment?"

"Because." Robin mumbled, feeling both Slade's and Red's eyes on him.

"Because why?" Slade urged.

"Because fatal stab wounds have rendered me incontinent and if you don't give me a fucking diaper I'm going to piss on your floor!" Robin snapped, humiliated tears welling up behind the mask.

"No shit?" Red gaped. "Who the hell stabbed you? Are there scars?"

Again, he was ignored. "I'll give you a diaper, but you must remove your mask." Slade bargained.

"No way. Absolutely not." Robin glared at him.

"Why not? It's not like we haven't seen your face." Red shrugged. "I mean, we did plant a camera in your bathroom. Nice ass by the way." He added slyly.

Robin turned positively red. "I'd rather piss myself than take off my mask." He replied firmly.

Slade sighed in what sounded like irritation. "Okay, Robin. Here are your options. You can take off the mask all on your own and I'll give you your much needed diapers or you can wet yourself like a little boy and we'll rip it off."

Robin glared into his eye, but the man was sturdy like a mountain. He wasn't going to waver, ever. Finally, he let out a defeated sigh and bowed his head, slowly peeling away the small mask. He kept his eyes cast downward.

"Look at me, Robin." Slade ordered. "And I'll give you your diaper."

Burning red in the face, Robin slowly looked up, doing his best to look intimidating without the cold mystery of his mask. "Now give it."

Slade nodded and presented the baby garment to Robin. "Thank you, Robin. If you wish, you may change here or in the bathroom, or one of us will help you."

Robin gasped at the very idea and sputtered in humiliation, snatching the diaper and storming off to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're going to be sleeping in here." Slade stated. He and Robin stood in the doorway of a large bedroom that contained two double beds on either side of the room from each other. There was a television on the opposite wall and two dressers between the two.

"What? Why's there two beds?" Robin frowned.

"Oh, Red will be sharing this room with you." Slade stated.

"What? I don't think so." Robin frowned.

"You don't want me as your roommate?" Red asked. "I'm hurt."

"Absolutely not." The hero stated stubbornly.

"Deal with it, Robin. It's either in here or back in the cell. And I won't clean up the puddle of urine you left in there." Slade replied calmly.

Robin's face grew hot. He hated how every time he tried to lay down the law, Slade was able to shoot down his pride and make him feel like a helpless little kid. "Fine. He better not rape me in my sleep or something." He huffed. He shifted slight, cringing at the way his new diapers crinkled loudly from under his boxers. While the ones that Slade had bought for him were much thicker so that he didn't even need plastic pants, their plastic shell made them obnoxiously and obviously loud.

"Is that how you see me?" Red whined. He removed his mask and ran a hand over his bright red hair. "Do I look like a monster to you?"

Robin surveyed the man, who looked to be at most twenty two or twenty three. He had to admit that Red had his charm and beauty. If only he could just keep his foot in his mouth. He rolled his eyes. "Are we done here?"

"Feeling tired?" Slade asked.

"No, I love staying up until almost three in the morning just hangin' out with people I hate." Robin spat sarcastically.

"Red, come with me. I think we better let Robin rest." Slade said. Red was obviously about to protest, but before he could utter even a word, he was being yanked out of the room.

Robin sighed in relief and looked from one bed to the other, unsure of which was his. He shuffled over to the one on the right and sat down it, hearing the familiar crinkling of a plastic mattress cover. Yep, this one was for him. He turned off the light and burrowed into bed, but something felt odd. He was in a strange bed in a strange room in his worst enemy's secret hideout. And it was dark.

No, he was not afraid of the dark, but if he was going to be sleeping here tonight, he was going to need some light. At least until he was accustomed to the damn place. Slipping out of bed, he quickly padded over to the bedroom door and opened it ajar, allowing light from the hallway to seep in. Satisfied, he journeyed back to bed and slipped under the covers once more. He would have taken the opportunity to look for means of escape, but frankly, it was no use. They had blackmail to use against him no matter what he did. Plus, he was tired.

"Pssst, Robin!"

"Roooobbbiiiiiiin…"

"Robin!"

"Come on, bird boy, wake up!"

Robin's eyes opened a crack only to find Red smiling at him cheerfully. He scowled tiredly and rolled over, tugging the covers over his head.

"Hey, come on. It's already eight o clock. Get up." Red urged, tugging his covers off. When Robin didn't react, Red frowned. "Fine. Then I'm just going to keep yanking stuff until you get up." He waited for Robin to react, but when that failed, he shrugged and tugged off the younger boy's boxer shorts.

"Hey!" Robin snapped angrily. He quickly sat up and pulled his shirt down over the now soaking and swollen diaper. Reaching forward, he covered himself up with his sheets. "Go away!" He ordered.

"Not until you get up." Red replied. "Slade's orders."

Robin glowered at him. "Fine. Just get out."

Red smiled at him and bounded out of the room, leaving Robin to get dressed. The boy immediately rolled over and went back to sleep. It felt like not even five minutes had passed before he was suddenly being yanked out of bed, his eyes popping open. "Hey!" He yelled at the unexpected attack.

"I thought I told you to get up, Robin." Slade scolded. He slung the small boy over his shoulder and stood up, carrying the boy down the hall and into the bathroom before dropping him down onto the floor. "I'm assuming you know how to dress yourself for the day? Or do you require assistance with that as well?"

"No." Robin said through gritted teeth. The man nodded and left. After changing into a pull-up, he returned to the bedroom and explored the dresser. He let out a soft groan when he found his old apprentice uniform and put it on. He noticed immediately that there was a mask nowhere to be found and with a sigh, he went to find the other two.

Red was sitting at the dining table with Slade at the head. Instead of his metal mask, a fabric one concealed his face with a hole large enough to get food into his mouth. Red wasn't even in uniform and his hair was still an unbrushed mess. Robin's own hair was a little more unkempt than usual, seeing as he was not granted any gel. As he approached the table, the two looked up in acknowledgement. Once seated, Slade passed him a plate of eggs and sausage.

"Eat up, Robin." The mercenary instructed.

Robin didn't reply and sullenly ate his breakfast once he was fairly certain that it hadn't been tampered with. He nibbled the sausage tiredly at first, but once his hunger caught up with his tired body, he was devouring his food. The second he finished, he stood up and began to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, Robin?" Slade asked him.

"I have to go take care of something." Robin muttered.

"No. As my apprentice, you are not to leave the table until I excuse you." Slade stated.

The hero's stomach clenched uneasily and he slowly returned to his seat. He figured that he would wait it out, but it wasn't long before he felt something pressing in his bottom. Inhaling and exhaling, his stomach churned and he clenched the muscles around his bowels the best he could. Unfortunately, this did little, seeing as he had not used them in so long. A wave of incredible urgency pressed into him and he held in a whimper, seizing up in his chair.

"You alright, kid?" Red frowned, nudging him a little.

"NNng!" Robin cried out, whimpering and panting as he uncontrollably messed his pull-up. It felt so gross and dirty. It was mortifying and he thought he was going to be sick. It forced itself out of him and smushed against his skin while the two criminals watched in a silent mix of horror and fascination. Tears threatened to fall but he kept them back.

"Robin? You alright?" Red repeated.

Bowing his head, the boy shook his head. He was frozen in his seat. He wanted to cry, but that was too humiliating. He hadn't messed himself in years. Not since the first few months of his incontinence. Now, here he was, sitting in front of those two men with pants filled with shit and eyes filled with tears. He hadn't even notice Slade stand up, but suddenly, surprisingly gentle arms were lifting him up out of the chair and guiding him down the hall and towards the bathroom. The large man lifted him into the bathtub and began removing his clothes. This time, Robin was too upset to protest and soon he was standing naked in the tub with the mess caked to the back of him. Turning on the shower, Slade pushed him into the water and once the worst of it had been washed away, Slade cleaned the rest of it with baby wipes. He held out another pull-up for the boy to step into, tugging it up to his hips.

"Robin, look at me." Slade said sternly.

The boy wonder slowly turned to meet his gaze, his shining eyes betraying just how upset he really was.

"If you ever do that again, you will be wearing diapers 24/7 and only Red or I will change you. Am I clear?" The man stated. When his apprentice nodded, he stood up and petted his hair. "Very good. You need to tell us when you need to use the restroom. You have a voice. Use it." Then he left the room so that Robin could get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

One week, the two, then three weeks. With all of the training and work that Slade assigned to keep him busy, Robin hardly noticed the weeks go by. After a bumpy first few days, Slade had established a schedule for him. He woke up at eight every morning and had breakfast before retreating to the bathroom for what Red liked to teasingly call "potty time." After he was finished, Slade taught him about weapons and technology. Before and after lunch was devoted to fitness and combat training. After dinner, Robin was allowed to do as he wished, which usually meant watching television on the couch with Red. And of course, throughout the day there were several five minute breaks for Robin to change out of his wet pull-ups. Bedtime was at ten, but sometimes after an especially hard day, Robin didn't even make it to that. Several times Slade had ended up carrying the boy to bed and changing him into a night diaper before tucking him in for the night. Red helped occasionally.

Robin was finally starting to warm up to Red a little and at night when Robin was tired, Red would always do this thing that the smaller boy loved. Robin would lie on his side with his head in Red's lap and he would rest his arm straight out over his hip and leg while Red gently rubbed and ran his fingernails up and down it. It was incredibly soothing and Robin found himself asking for it more and more.

However, as Robin's lifestyle changed, so did his inner workings. Now that Slade had assigned him with a healthier diet plan and much more water than he had previously drank, Robin's bathroom problems began to arise once more. Extra water meant heavier wettings and his pull-ups were starting to leak at inconvenient times. Even worse, the new diet made his…bathroom time completely unpredictable. Sometimes it was in the morning, but sometimes it was in the middle of training and Robin would be sprinting off in the heat of a fight.

"Robin. Grab the xenothium and head towards the roof." Slade ordered.

Despite how well the treatment was in Slade's hideout, the blackmail still hung over his head like the sword of Damocles and like it or not, he had to obey the son of a bitch. Thankfully, they had granted him his mask for the mission and he appreciated that at least.

"I don't understand why Red can't get his own damn fuel." Robin muttered as he seized the rod of xenothium and set it in the case Slade had given him before heading towards the roof.

"I'm out of xenothium!" Red's voice suddenly invaded his ear. "Why else would we need it?"

"You're just being lazy." Robin huffed as he began to sprint. The alarm was being sounded and he needed to get out fast. Once he had reached the roof, he let out a sigh of relief. All he needed to do now was swing down to Slade's bike and let the auto drive take him back.

"Stop right there!"

But of course, we all know that was not going to happen so easily.

Robin tensed and turned around to face them, letting their shocked faces embed themselves into his memory.

"You better not say a word to them, Robin. Fight if you must and get out of there." Slade ordered.

Robin sighed and stepped forward, prepared to fight. That is, until he felt the unmistakable pressure in his bowels. His eyes widened behind his mask and he immediately stiffened up. On second thought, perhaps it would be better to make a run for it. The Titans didn't agree with him, for as he tried to turn and run, Raven's magic seized him and he found himself being pulled over to them.

"Robin! What are you doing?" Cyborg asked. In the darkness of the night, he was for the most part cloaked in black, but as he stepped forward, the light of the moon mixed with the lights of the city revealed his true colors.

"Slade?" Starfire frowned. "What has happened?" When Robin didn't answer, Cyborg stepped forward.

"Come on, Robin. What's Slade got over you this time? Huh? You can tell us! It's okay." The giant man insisted.

Robin, as Slade had ordered, kept his mouth shut but he was starting to squirm desperately. He couldn't do it here. He couldn't shit himself in front of his friends. He'd rather be Slade's apprentice for the rest of his life than do such a thing.

"I thought I told you to attack them, Robin." Slade's voice reminded in his ear.

Robin bit his lip and bowed his head. "I know, but I really-."

"No buts! Do it. Now." The man demanded.

Robin choked back a small whine of desperation but let out a sigh and began to charge. Having borrowed some of Red's (his) gadgets, his job was made a little easier. He'd have to take out the girls first. They were the biggest threats. With Raven's powers, he wouldn't stand a chance. He charged at them, flipping over Cyborg and tackling Raven to the ground. Taking one of Red's goo bombs, he planted it on her and leaped away at the last second, leaving her plastered to the ground. With that done, he approached Starfire next. Beast Boy quickly hurried over to back her up. Robin hesitated. He really didn't want to hurt Starfire.

"Please, Robin. Just tell us what is wrong. No matter what is happening, I am sure that we can help." The alien insisted pleadingly.

Robin frowned sadly and got out of his fighting stance, sighing in defeat. "I'm afraid that it isn't the case this time." A piercing, painful noise stabbed at his ear and Slade's angry voice roared through.

"Robin! What did I say! Follow my orders now!" He snarled. "My finger is on the send button for those pictures."

Robin gasped. "I'm sorry! Don't do it, please!"

"Then do as I say." Slade commanded harshly.

Robin nodded, but before he could move, he was being slammed into the wall of the building. He gasped as a horrid wave of desperation passed through him and he slumped down into a crouching position, pressing his heel into his bottom in a frantic attempt to stop the inevitable. As the feeling drifted away once more, he stood. He knew he had only two or three minutes before the next wave struck and he needed to get out of there. His pull-up was completely soaked and with the physical exertion he was doing, he wouldn't be surprised if it was already leaking into the thankfully dark Kevlar. At this point, he didn't even want to think of what might happen if he couldn't hold it.

His attempt to spring up failed when Cyborg pinned him to the wall and held him there, his feet tangling and kicking. He writhed and struggled in a futile attempt to get free and did his best to avoid looking at his large friend in the eye.

"Come on, Robin. Just tell us what's going on. We deserve the truth." Cyborg urged.

Another, much more intense wave washed through his abdomen and Robin made a bit of a keening noise. He knew this was it. There was no resisting it any longer. Even if he tried, it wasn't like he had any control over the matter. Curling up, he pressed his feet against Cyborg's chest plate and forced him back. As he was dropped to the ground, his bowels lost the fight and he forced himself to run. He prepared his grabbling gun and with all the grace of an eagle, he flew right off of the roof and down, down into the shadowy darkness of the streets below.

Robin counted to eight before shooting the hook at a second building and catching a fifth story fire escape. With a bit of an awkward stumble, he hit the ground and immediately ran into the shadows to hide himself. Tears welled up in his eyes as the mess rushed out of him, pressing against his skin and forcing itself out of the drenched pull-up. He felt disgusting and filthy and he felt like vomiting as he crouched in the alley like some deranged homeless person, waiting for it to stop. His legs quivered and he bit his lip to muffle any sobs that might have felt like escaping. Once he was finished, he slowly stood up and walked/waddled to his bike. He delicately got on, trying to avoid sitting on the mess at all costs, but he knew he had to. There was no other way to ride the bike. Cringing, he lowered himself, letting out a disgusted sob as the mess squished against him and pushed into every nook and cranny. _It was everywhere._

He hooked the stupid case to the bike and took off into the night hoping that the ride back wouldn't be too bumpy.


	7. Chapter 7

Slade and Red both glanced up when Robin entered the room with the case gripped tightly in his hand. "I'm very disappointed in you, Robin." The mercenary wasted no time scolding him. "I gave you direct orders not to speak to them." He was too angry to notice Robin's awkward waddle or the fact that tear stains had leaked out from under the boy's mask. As he walked towards him, he did however notice the absolutely fetid stench coming from his apprentice. And he had a pretty good idea of what it was, too. In one swift move, he ripped off the younger's mask and looked down at his watering eyes. "Robin, did this happen during the fight?" He asked calmly.

The boy shook his head and tried to keep his emotions under control. He would not cry in front of Slade.

"After then?"

Robin nodded and squirmed uncomfortably in the mess. He was fairly certain that it had reached his thighs by now. He winced, waiting for some sort of beating, but instead, Slade roughly grabbed his arm and yanked him in the direction of the bathroom.

"This is disgusting and shameful, Robin." Slade scolded the boy. "You should feel very embarrassed."

Robin was tugged into the bathroom where he was lifted into the bathtub again, just like his first day as Slade's apprentice. His shirt and shoes were removed, his socks, armor, and weaponry being confiscated as well until he was standing in his pants. Slowly, those too were peeled away and the noise of revulsion that Slade made was enough to bring even more tears to Robin's eyes. He quickly wiped them away as Slade yelled for Red's assistance. Bowing his head so that he didn't have to look at their expressions, Robin winced at the sound of Red's gasp.

"Holy shit, kid! What did you do?" Red gaped. He reached under the sink and pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

His pull-up was removed next and suddenly he was standing naked in front of the two men wearing nothing but the mess that covered his backside and parts of his front. "This is completely unacceptable, Robin." Slade snapped as he roughly hosed the boy down. "I would expect this from a toddler, not a sixteen year old vigilante."

"Aw, cut him some slack, it's not his fault." Red frowned. "It's not like he did it on purpose."

"Accident or no, he's still getting punished. I already told him the consequences for such repugnance." Slade replied. "Not to mention he completely disobeyed direct orders during his mission."

Robin remained completely silent as they talked, staring at his feet in humiliation as Slade aggressively wiped his bottom, his thighs, his groin, anywhere that the mess may have gone. There was no gentleness to it, but swift efficiency. At one point, Red got up and returned with a pull-up.

"Put that back, Red. Robin can't be trusted to wear such mature undergarments. Go get a diaper and some rash cream from the bedroom." Slade ordered.

Red cast Robin a sympathetic look as the boy's lip began to wobble, but didn't argue with the mercenary as he went back to the room. Once he was clean, Slade wrapped the hero in a towel and picked him up and over his shoulder. Robin made a small sound of protest as he was carried into the bedroom where Red was waiting for him. Dropping the boy onto his bed, he turned to Red.

"Make sure he doesn't move." Slade instructed. He left the room, leaving an awkward silence between the two. Robin was wallowing in shame and humiliation, Red could tell, and yet he still managed to refrain from crying. The boy was tough. If Slade had shamed him the way he'd done to Robin, Red was pretty sure he'd burst into tears the moment he opened his mouth. His poor little bird. When Slade returned, he glanced up and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw what the older man was holding in his hand.

"Robin, it's time for your punishment." He stated. The boy looked up and panic bubbled up in his chest when he caught sight of the paddle. It was wooden, at least half an inch thick with six holes drilled into it spaced evenly apart. His lip wobbled and he miserably looked up at Slade.

"Please." He whimpered.

"Remove your towel and roll over with your legs hanging over the side of the bed." Slade replied calmly.

Red sighed and walked over. "Come on, Slade. Is this really necessary? I think the kid's been through enough for one evening." He protested.

"He needs to learn to obey his master and if you have a problem with that, you can lie down, too." Slade replied. Red looked at him pleadingly. "You may comfort him while I administer his punishment, but that is all." The thief nodded and sat down on the bed beside Robin.

"Just get it over with." Red murmured into his ear. "You can put your head in my lap and hold my hand if you want."

Robin didn't move for a few minutes and the two men waited patiently for him. Finally, he removed his towel and with a face flaming as red as the thief's hair, He bent himself over the bed, resting his head on Red's lap. Red immediately began to pet his hair soothingly, brushing his bangs out of his face. He felt a hand nudge at his side.

"Raise your hips, Robin." Slade ordered. The boy obeyed and he soon felt a pillow being positioned beneath him. When he lowered himself back down, he blushed in embarrassment to find that his ass was now propped up in the air. Slade removed his gloves and rubbed a hand over the boy's perfectly smooth bottom. Without warning, he administered a sharp slap to the center of Robin's left cheek and the boy let out a surprised yelp.

"Since it is your first time, I'll do you a favor." Slade stated. "I have a number in my head of how many smacks I think you deserve. I want you to tell me how many spanks _you _think you deserve. If you guess more than my number, I'll go with your number. If you guess too low, I'll double the number that I have in my head."

Red's head snapped up and he scowled. "Slade!"

The man ignored him. "Now, Robin. How many hits with the paddle do you think you deserve?"

Robin was squirming with fright now. It was going to happen and he knew it would hurt horribly. "T-twenty f-five." He whimpered, his voice shaking with fear.

"Hmmm, what do you think, Red? Is that enough?" Slade asked.

"Plenty." Red replied quickly.

"Alright then, I agree that seems a suitable punishment for the crime." Slade nodded. He raised the paddle. "Ready, boy?"

The boy shook and tightly grabbed the hand that Red held out to him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited.

_SMACK!_

Robin's entire body jarred forward and he let out a pained grunt. Several joints cracked in Red's hand but he let go of the hero.

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

Robin cried out in agony and his toes curled at the pain. He writhed, wanting it to be over already but there was no escaping this.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Slade didn't hold back or give him any favors. He beat him thoroughly, pinking his bottom like the inside of a medium rare steak. Robin's cries gradually turned to bawls, which in turn escalated into screams of pure agony and misery. Tears streamed down his face with no resistance left to hide his weakness. Red felt helpless, petting his hair and kissing the back of his hand.

"Just seven more, Robin. You can do it. Six now…five…I know you can do this…" He murmured. It broke his heart to hear his little bird scream and cry from pain that he hardly even deserved. Slade was too uptight and after this was over, that paddle was going to mysteriously disappear. "Three left, birdy. That's all. Then it'll be all over and we can go watch TV." He said over the boy's shrill bawling. "Two now, there you go. Almost there."

"Last one." Slade announced, landing one final and especially brutal _WHAP! _onto Robin's reddened backside. He stepped back to survey his work and nodded in satisfaction. "The next time you think about defying me, I want you to remember this punishment, Robin." Slade stated before leaving him to weep into Red's lap. Once he had left, Red stood up and gathered up a diaper and other necessary changing supplies for the boy. He grabbed some aloe off of the top of his dresser.

"It's all over, Robin. He's done." Red told him in a gently voice. He stroked the raven hair and inspected Robin's bottom with a bit of a wince. The welts were most likely burning and stinging something fierce and Red had never felt sorrier for someone in his life. "I'm going to make your bottom feel better, birdy." Red murmured. He felt bad for leaving Robin to just sob into the bed sheets, but he could cuddle the boy in a minute. Right now he just needed to get some medicine on his enflamed ass cheeks. "This might sting a little at first." He warned, squeezing aloe onto his hands before delicately rubbing them over red skin. Robin's back arched and he yowled in pain. Red felt horrible, but he kept going. The medication would sink in soon enough. Once his bottom had been massaged with aloe, he rolled the boy over. Then he coated it in diaper rash cream and baby powder before taping him up in a soft night diaper.

Robin looked like a broken doll. He was in too much pain to move and his face was a red, tearstained mess. Red sighed and grabbed a baby wipe, caressing the boy's jaw as he lovingly wiped his face clean. Grabbing one of his own larger shirts, he tugged it on over Robin's head but left his diapered bottom the way it was. Who was going to see, anyway? Picking him up bridal style to avoid touching his flaming backside, Red carried him to the living room to watch TV and cuddle. The rest of the evening was spent stroking his fingers up and down Robin's arms until he had dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8

After that night, a noticeable shift occurred in Red's and Robin's relationship. Red acted as Robin's protector and had actually thrown the paddle into Jump City's harbor after that horrible night. As a result, Robin had come to enjoy and depend on Red's caring and comforting nature. The job of helping Robin with diapers had completely fallen into the hands of Red and same with any bathing circumstances (though Robin usually kicked him out). Sometimes they even slept together in bed with Red's arms encircled possessively around his little bird. Unfortunately for Robin, Slade had not been bluffing about the diaper punishment. He was now in tape diapers during the day as well, making his training sessions with Slade a bit more difficult. However, they were more absorbent than his pull-ups so he only changed two or three times a day now. Usually.

Even more unfortunate was that Robin was no longer allowed to change himself, which Red-X had fully agreed was ridiculous. Slade had invested in a changing mat for the bedroom and every time Robin needed a new diaper, he was put on it and his pants removed. It was humiliating for him and frankly, he felt like a baby. Even Bruce or Alfred had never changed him unless he was too injured or sick to move.

"All right, birdy. You're good." Red told him, giving Robin's overly padded bottom a pat as he stood. Robin's head whirled around to glare at him.

"Stop doing that!" He demanded.

"So touchy. You probably didn't even feel it, diaper butt." Red shrugged.

Protective did not mean he no longer teased the poor hero.

Robin scowled at him and wasted no time tugging his pants back on. "Whatever. Can we just eat now?"

"Fine, fine. Geez, you act like we starve you." Red huffed as they returned to the main lair. A box of pizza that Red had brought home sat unopened on the kitchen counter. The boys piled their plates up with slices before flopping down on the couch and returning to their show. Once they had finished, the two had curled up together on the couch. Red's arms were wrapped around Robin's tiny form, their breathing equal and relaxed.

"Will you tell me what made you incontinent?" Red asked suddenly. Their crime show had just gone on commercial.

Robin's eyes flickered from the TV screen to Red and he sighed. "You already know. I was stabbed."

"Yea, but being stabbed can mean lots of things." Red shrugged.

Robin frowned and rolled over to look at him. "What? Getting stabbed is getting stabbed."

"I want to know the details." The thief replied. "Please?"

Robin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, fine."

Red sat up and crossed his legs, staring at Robin like a child during story time. "And don't leave anything out."

Robin huffed and sat up. "When I was thirteen, the Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum. Batman and I went after him and we ended up getting separated. I was investigating in downtown Gotham while Batman surveyed the east side, and all I remembered was passing out. When I woke up, the Joker was there and I tried to fight him until Batman could arrive. I leapt at him and the next thing I know, a horribly, sharp pain in my abdomen made me freeze. When I looked down, I realized that his knife was in me and I just stopped feeling completely." He blushed and played with the hem of his shirt. "I fainted." He admitted.

"Dude, how did you not die?" Red gaped.

Robin shrugged. "When I woke up, I was back home on life support. Luckily, the Joker missed my vital organs." He shuddered thinking about it. "There was a rip in my bladder and nerves around my bladder and kidneys had been sliced. The muscles around my…you know…" He blushed. "Those were cut through as well."

"Aww, poor thing. Show me the scar?" Red asked.

Robin huffed. "What? You've seen it a hundred times."

"But I want to touch it." Red replied.

Robin scowled at him. "You're so weird." But he did lift his shirt up. Red crawled forward and tugged the front of Robin's diaper down just enough to reveal the angry red scar that still marred his flawless white skin. Red gently brought a hand up and ran his fingers over it.

"Does that hurt?" He wondered.

Robin blushed and shook his head, suddenly embarrassed. Red changed his diapers all the time, but for some reason, this closeness and touching was completely different. His breathing faltered and his face burned bright red as the thief looked up at him.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Slade asked sharply. Both boys on the couch jumped and Red quickly released his hold on Robin's diaper. Blushing bright, Robin tugged his shirt down.

"He was just telling about his scar." Red shrugged.

Slade scrutinized the pair for a few long moments, making Robin squirm under his gaze. Finally, he seemed to let it go and migrate back to his spot at the monitor. "Has Robin been changed recently?"

"Yes." Robin scowled. It had been weeks and he should have been used to the embarrassing questions and comments by now, but his pride kept him from accepting that.

"Good." Slade nodded. "I want you in bed by eleven."

Red grinned. "Yes sir."

Robin stood and padded over to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. When he returned to the couch, he found himself being tugged into Red's lap and he gave the thief a quizzical look.

"Chill, he's not watching." Red whispered and grinned mischievously. Robin raised an eyebrow but turned back to the show. It hadn't been five minutes when Robin's attention was taken from the TV as Red started to press kisses to his neck. Sure, Red had kissed him goodnight on the forehead or given him a protective or playful kiss on the cheek, but this felt different. This felt much more loving and passionate. Robin tensed and turned to look at Red.

"What are you doing?" Robin frowned.

"Kissing you." Red smiled. Before Robin could even comprehend it, the thief swooped in and pressed their lips together. Robin quickly shoved him away and wiped his mouth, glaring at the thief.

"What the fuck?" Robin shouted angrily.

"What's your problem?" Red frowned.

"My problem? You're the one that kissed me!" Robin yelled.

"Calm down. You're acting like I just shaved your head or something." The thief replied, getting a little upset himself.

"You just kissed me on the lips! You're a dude!" Robin replied.

Red's face clouded. "What's wrong with that?"

Robin hesitated. "It's…it's not right."

"Seriously?" Red asked. "What about us? We cuddle all the time and sometimes we even sleep in the same bed!"

"But that's different!" Robin protested.

"How? How is that different?" Red asked, standing up.

"It…" Robin said, but he was at a loss for words.

"Exactly." Red replied. "Tell me Robin, did that really not mean anything to you?"

The hero fidgeted and looked away. "This is different!"

"Why? Because you're straight? Or is it because you do like boys and you're just too ashamed of yourself to admit it?" Red snapped.

"This has nothing to do with that? And it's none of your business!" Robin replied angrily. He shot up out of his seat. "Why should I tell you anything? You're just a thief! The only reason I'm here is because of your stupid blackmail!"

"Really? Because last time I checked, you were pretty comfortable here. And you had no problem trusting me every time you came crying and in need of a fucking diaper change!" Red roared.

"I did not come crying! And if it wasn't for Slade's bullshit rules I wouldn't even need you!" Robin screamed. His hands tightened into fists.

"Oh really, that's not what you said after you _shit your pants _like a fucking toddler and cried as Slade and I had to clean it up." Red hissed. "Pathetic little fuck." He muttered angrily.

Slade, who had remained quiet until then, stood up and walked over. "That's enough, boys." He said sternly. "I've had enough. Red, calm down and shut up. Robin, come here."

Scowling and on the verge of angry tears, Robin shuffled over. His jaw was roughly seized by the mercenary and he was forced to look directly at Slade. "It isn't nice to lie, Robin." He stated, and then released him. "Figure this out on your own." He told them. "Or you will severely regret it." Then he turned and left, leaving Robin to rub his sore jaw as Red glared at him.


	9. Chapter 9

After Slade left the room, things got uncomfortably quiet. Red stood as still and sturdy as a statue, glaring Robin down as the boy rubbed his throbbing jaw and struggled to keep tears at bay. Suddenly, the comfy, cozy night that had been made even better when Slade granted Robin a late bedtime was now hostile and tense.

"Well?" Red frowned. "Do you like guys or not?"

"That's none of your business." Robin snapped. "Why do you even care?"

"What? Are you faking obliviousness or are you really this dense?" Red scowled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The younger shrugged, staring at his feet.

"Do you think I would really change your diapers and cuddle you and do your arm and give you a kiss good night if I didn't like you? Care about you?" Red exclaimed. "Why the hell do you think I'm a part of this whole thing?"

"So you're just here because you want to bone me?" Robin cried. "Fuck you!"

"No! That's not the point, especially seeing as how you'd probably wet yourself in the middle of it." Red sneered, making Robin blush deeply.

"You're sick." Robin muttered.

"Just shut up, Robin. Tell me when you're ready to come out of the closet. I'll be waiting in the bedroom." Red replied before storming off.

Robin breathed quickly, feeling so angry that he was sure if he exhaled, fire would come out. Who the fuck did Red think he was? What made him think for a second that he would even date the man let alone sleep with him? What, just because he was gay (which he wasn't admitting to) he automatically had no standards and would do it with anybody? Not that he ever had, seeing as even if he did try, he seriously doubted anybody would get past the diapers. He pounded his fist on the wall in anger and felt that horribly familiar heat engulfing his lower regions. Letting out a frustrated growl, he dropped face down onto the couch. The fabric immediately sucked in the few weak tears that slipped from his eyes and he took a wet, shuddery breath.

He really didn't want to have to go into the bedroom and see Red, but at eleven, Slade came back and ordered him to go to bed. Robin reluctantly obeyed. He hadn't forgotten about the last time he'd disobeyed Slade's orders. He silently shuffled into the bedroom, keeping his eyes down on the ground. He could hear Red getting up and staring at him, but he pretended not to notice a thing. He changed into pajamas and left to brush his teeth. When he returned, the silence continued and he crawled into his bed.

After a few moments, Red finally spoke up. "Do you need a change?" There came no reply. Red turned the watch the boy, whose face was hidden in his pillow. Centuries seemed to pass while the thief patiently waited for his roommate to answer and finally, he was awarded with a small nod. Red slipped out of bed and opened the dresser drawer, pulling out a night diaper, changing supplies, and after a second thought, diaper pants. They hadn't used them, but Red was in the mood to embarrass Robin. "Lie down." He ordered once he had spread out the changing mat and Robin shuffled over, removing his pants and then stretching out. Red yanked on the tables of his diaper, not bothering to be as gentle as he usually was. Before the teen even had a chance to lift his hips, he tugged the diaper out from under him and elicited a small whimper from the hero that gave Red a sense of satisfaction. He seized Robin's knees and spread them as far apart as possible, which was pretty far considering he was an acrobat. Robin squirmed a little, his face turning pink. Ignoring his obvious discomfort, Red grabbed several baby wipes and ran it over Robin's privates and diaper areas until he was clean. He reached for another diaper and stopped, glancing over.

Robin stared up at the ceiling in embarrassment, wishing Red would hurry up. He didn't like this vulnerable and compromising position. He felt so open and exposed. As he waited for a new diaper to be slid under his bottom, he began to grow confused when one never appeared. Instead, a warm hand wrapped around Robin's penis and he let out a shocked gasp. "Red!" He cried.

"Shhh, just relax." Red cooed softly. He stroked his length slowly and rubbed his thumb over the head, coaxing Robin's arousal until he was completely hard.

"Stop!" Robin yelled. "You can't-

A gasp that escaped his throat unannounced interrupted his protests, followed by a moan when he suddenly felt a tongue on the underside of his cock. He quickly tried to shut his legs, but Red immediately grabbed his legs and kept them spread apart.

"Please!" Robin begged, his face red in humiliation as Red's tongue flicked in his slit.

"Already dripping pre-cum. I knew you were gay." Red smirked. He pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh before engulfing his leaking cock.

Robin cried out as warm wetness surrounded his dick, a deliciously wonderful tongue slithering against it. It swirled around, poking everywhere and anywhere. His cock pushed even further into Red's throat and his eyes squeezed shut as tears formed at the corners. He writhed helplessly, making little mewling gasping noises at the pleasure that overwhelmed his senses. Was this what a blow job was?

Something burned in the pit of his stomach and he could resist bucking his hips into Red's mouth as the feeling built up inside of him. "R-Red! I'm gonna-Mm! I'm gonna come!" Robin moaned out. His hips bucked wildly and once more, his cock was pushed back into Red's throat. With that, his back arched sharply and his legs spread wide.

"Re-Ah!" Robin cried out wantonly as he came hard down Red's throat. The orgasm hit him like a truck and he had never felt something so powerful in his life. As he came down, he panted and opened his eyes. His lids suddenly felt heavy in his post-orgasm bliss and he hardly even acknowledged Red pulling away from his softening penis and taping him up in his night diaper.

"It's a good thing you're so small. Then I can fit all of you in my mouth." Red grinned, making Robin blush even more than he already was.

"I am _not _small!" Robin protested furiously.

"Five inches at most." Red stated as he snapped on the diaper cover.

Robin scowled at him hatefully. "You're such an asshole."

"Hey, is that any way to talk to the man who just gave you your first blow job, no, first orgasm ever?" Red teased.

"You're disgusting." Robin muttered as he tugged his pants back on and crawled to the top of his bed.

"Just admit it. You like it." Red frowned. "I don't even think gay guys get that turned on by blow jobs."

"Alright! Just shut up!" Robin snapped.

"Alright what? That you like boys? You like cock?" Red grinned. "Just shake or nod."

Closing his eyes, the teen sighed loudly and nodded, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"That's what I thought." Red chuckled.

"Can I _please _go to bed now?" Robin huffed. He pulled the covers over himself and turned out the light.

"Yea, yea." Red smirked, getting into bed himself. Once the light was out, he rolled over and shut his eyes. "Night faggot."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Robin kept his distance from Red, blushing shyly and averting his gaze every time the man looked at him. He had pointedly worn a pull-up, even though Slade had forbidden it since the Xenothium incident. Red would usually keep him in a regular diaper for the whole day without much protest from the teen. He found it charming at first, but after a few hours of Robin skittering around nervously at his presence, he decided that it was about to time to put a stop to it.

"Will you cut that out?" Red sighed, his eyes never leaving the television screen. "You're acting like a little girl who just got her first kiss." He paused and smirked. "Oh wait."

"Shut up!" Robin scowled. Blushing furiously, he chucked a pillow at the man but Red easily dodged it.

"Is that what this is about? You're embarrassed?" Red rolled his eyes in irritation but couldn't resist finding it amusing and cute.

"No!" Robin huffed defensively, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Awww, is Robby feeling shy? Did the widdle baby just get his fiwst weal kiss?" Red crooned, crawling across the couch to him and seizing him in a tight cuddle. He ignored Robin's shouts of protest as he pressed kisses to the boy's cheeks. "So cute!"

"Enough!" Robin snapped, shoving him away. "What you did was rape."

"Please, don't act like you didn't love it." Red scoffed and fell back onto the couch to writhe around dramatically. "Ah! Red! I-I'm comiiiinnggggggg!" He moaned highly

Robin flushed angrily and beat him with a pillow. "Cut it out!"

Red sat up on his elbows and grinned. "Too accurate? Come on, Robin, now that we've established your queerness we can finally get down to business."

"Oh?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

Red glanced at the door before getting up and inching closer to Robin. "Well," he began, placing a hand on the boy's thigh, "we can start with this." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Robin's lips.

Robin squirmed uncomfortably and looked away, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet. He looked around as if hoping that Slade would come in and put a stop to this but the man was nowhere to be found. "You're way too old. I'm only sixteen."

"So?" Red scoffed. "How old do you think I am, thirty? Seven years isn't that much, sweetheart."

"Does underage mean anything to you?" The boy asked. "You could get arrested for what you pulled last night."

"Oh yeah, because I'm so afraid of breaking the law." Red smirked sarcastically. "Face it, baby. You may not like it, but you think I'm hot."

"What? No!" Robin argued quickly.

"Yeah you do." Red chuckled. "You want to be in my bed and I can make you scream sooo much louder." He whispered evilly.

"You're such a pervert!" Robin cried out, pushing on his chest and getting up. "Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I don't have any standards."

"Standards? Look at me. I'm gorgeous." Red replied.

"And narcissistic." Robin added. "Conceited, egotistical, selfish, arrogant…"

"And also caring and nice and protective and loving." Red protested.

"Like when?" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe when you came home after shitting yourself in a dark alley and got a spanking from Slade?" Red answered.

"That was one time." Robin huffed.

"Still means something." Red shrugged.

"Like what?" The teen inquired doubtfully.

"Think about it." Red smiled, closing his eyes confidently. "I've wiped shit off your bare ass and changed your wet diapers but….I still find you extremely sexy."

He got up and left the room, giving Robin his much wanted peace with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had planted the seeds of lust in the hero's head. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait for his precious little diaper boy.

It actually came sooner than he thought.

He was sitting on the bed messing with his gear when Slade burst through the door. The mercenary had Robin thrown over his shoulder and ignored the boy's kicking legs and shouts of protest. To Red's amusement, his pants had been tugged down a little to expose the top half of the his pull-up and the thief immediately knew what had happened.

"It's your responsibility to keep him diapered." Slade told Red as he threw Robin onto the bed. He bounced, making a small sound as he hit the surface and tugged his pants back up.

"Not my fault. How was I supposed to know he was wearing a pull-up? You made the punishment, so you enforce it." Red replied easily.

Slade's eye narrowed warningly. "Just do it."

Before Red could back talk again, the criminal walked out of the room, leaving them alone. "Alright, Robin, assume the position."

After a moment's hesitation, Robin obeyed and despite his embarrassment, he soon found himself spreading his legs so that Red could replace his pull-up with one of those horribly thick pampers. He was immensely relieved that Red remained professional this time with none of the funny business from the night before. The second he felt the tapes being secured, Robin sat up and yanked his pants back on.

Robin took a nap after lunch. He woke up to Red's head between his bare legs and he let out an alarmed cry, scrambling away from him. "What the hell?"

"Aw, you weren't supposed to wake up yet." Red pouted, sitting up and putting the cap back on a permanent marker.

Robin glanced down and was relieved to find that he still wore his diaper. However, a double-take made him realize that somebody had graffiti'd the entire front of the garment. "Seriously?" He asked angrily.

"I was bored." Red shrugged innocently. "Would it kill you to support my creativity once in a while?"

"You want to be creative? Go draw on your own clothes!" Robin snapped.

"Aww, what's the big deal? I'll have to change you anyway." He shrugged. "You already blurred up have of my pictures."

Robin looked down and reddened when he found that a recent wetting had in fact smudged a number of Red's little doodles, making them foggy, incoherent blobs. He looked up Red and scowled hatefully. "Is your life really so sad and empty that you have to find amusement through something as stupid and immature as this?"

"So you don't like my drawings?" Red asked, feigning hurt.

Robin just shook his head in disgust and got up, waddling slightly to his and Red's room so that he could change out of his wet diaper.

Red stood and followed a little ways behind, grinning widely as he stared at Robin's diapered backside which read _**Property of Red**__._


	11. Chapter 11

"This is completely stupid."

"Oh shut up, you look so cute."

"I look like a fucking idiot!"

"Robin!" Slade warned sharply, making the boy's shoulders slump.

"I just don't see why I can't just sneak in at night a take the stupid documents." Robin scowled.

"Because that old hag hid them somewhere and for once in his life Slade doesn't know where they are." Red replied easily.

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal. Can't you just hack into the computers and get whatever documents you need?" Robin huffed.

"Miss Claudine is a very old-fashioned woman and a very smart one as well. She wouldn't trust a machine to do a man's job." Slade answered.

Robin squirmed uncomfortably and let out a yelp as a pin stuck him in the leg. "Ouch! Red!"

"Hey, maybe if you stopped moving, we wouldn't have this problem." Red scolded lightly as he sewed up the hem of the dress.

After a few quiet weeks of training and little burglaries, Slade had presented Robin with his next big assignment: infiltrating a private boarding school for girls. Robin immediately laughed, thinking it was a joke. He stopped laughing when Slade presented him with a navy uniform and some Mary Janes. Slade hadn't given him the complete story as to why he was sneaking into the school, but he knew it had something to do with a… "disagreement" between Slade and this Miss Claudine character. Now he stood in front of a mirror while Red fixed the hem of his pleated skirt to cover up his padded backside completely without it being too tight.

"How long will I have to stay there?" Robin inquired as he stared at his own pouty reflection in the mirror.

"A month at most." Slade replied as he sorted out papers on the bed.

Hearing that, Robin whirled around, causing Red to lose his spot. "A month?" He cried with wide eyes.

"I hardly doubt that it will take so long. You'll probably find it within a week or two." Slade consoled him. "It'll be simple."

"Totally." Red grinned as he located his stitching once more. "You'll get to pretend to be someone you're not, wear a skirt without being judged, and have sleepovers with your roommates."

"What? What roommates?" The hero asked through gritted teeth. Why did it seem that those two always left out vital pieces of information?

"Each dorm contains space for four girls. There are two bunk beds in each room with open walkways that lead to the next bedroom and so on." Slade cut in.

"So you're saying I have no privacy whatsoever?" Robins snapped. "Do you have Alzheimer's or something?"

"Relax, the whole diaper thing is taken care of." Red shrugged. "Don't even worry about it."

Hearing that, Robin allowed himself to exhale loudly and returned to staring at himself in the mirror.

"We just told the staff that you have a bedwetting problem." Red added.

"What?"

As he followed Red through the polished halls of Miss Claudine's institution, Robin's shoes click-clacked loudly. Every few steps he would tug on the back of his skirt self-consciously to ensure that his pull-up was still concealed. He kept his jacket on despite the warmth of the building. It hung loosely on his small frame, giving his backside a bit more coverage for which he was thankful for. There was a tie secured expertly around his neck and for the first time in his life, he was actually grateful for all of those times Bruce forced him to attend charity balls and press conferences. Red had straightened his hair a bit to get it as long as possible before clipping a navy blue bow in it, as if the skirt wasn't already convincing enough. On his face was small dab of blush, some pale pink lip gloss, and a thin layer of light brown eyeliner to make his eyes pop more than the mascara already did.

"Now remember, your name is Robin Welsche. You're incredibly shy and prefer that your older brother (that's me) do all of the talking." Red whispered as they approached the headmistress's office.

"Oh yeah, like that'll be hard to remember." Robin rolled his eyes.

"And speak a little higher." Red added before opening the door and pushing Robin inside.

"Mister…Welsche?" Miss Claudine greeted them as they took a seat in her office. Robin smoothed out his skirt and took a seat, sighing in relief at the minimal crinkling that resulted from the action. As instructed, he folded his hands in his lap and stared nervously at his feet.

"Yes." Red nodded, dressed nicely in gray business casual attire and black loafers. His hair had been neatly gelled back and a Rolex glittered on his wrist.

"And you are Miss Welsche's brother?" Miss Claudine questioned.

"Yes. Oh, I have all of her papers and transcripts right here." Red added, rising out of his seat so that he could reach far enough to hand her the files which she promptly opened and began to read.

Robin and Red exchanged glances as they sat in silence while Miss Claudine examined each and every paper to the best of her ability. Slade said that all of the documents would appear completely authentic, but he'd also said that the woman was very smart. There were only two ways this day could go.

"I must say your math skills are very impressive, Miss Welsche." The older woman commented. "And it is rare to find a young lady fluent in not only Romani, but French and Spanish as well."

Robin forced himself to blush shyly, picturing that night in his bedroom with Red in his head. "Thank you, ma'am." He peeped softly, his eyes flickering anxiously to her and then back down at his lap. He could feel Red staring at him and bit back a smug smirk. _Betcha didn't know I was an excellent actor._

"Yes, well I'm sure the rest of the teachers and faculty will be very pleased as well." The headmistress commented. "Now I better give you your schedule for this semester."

"Um, could she also get a map of the school, perhaps? Robin has a tendency to lose her way easily." Red smiled warmly.

"Yes, of course." The woman nodded and gave her requests to the secretary.

"The dormitories are down the hall, up the stairs and to the left." She added.

"Does Robin get a dorm key?" Red questioned.

"No, they aren't necessary. All of the rooms are open to each other." Miss Claudine replied. "Security cameras have been installed to discourage any monkey business."

Robin's ear perked at that. Slade was wrong. This woman wasn't that smart if she was just giving away her security plans on a silver platter.

"Smart idea." Red spoke up, flashing yet another charming smile. He glanced down at his watch. "I must be heading out soon…have an important meeting with the head of my firm."

"You practice law?" Miss Claudine asked, sounding slightly impressed.

"And medicine." Red nodded and for a second, Robin wanted to gag. "I couldn't live my life knowing that I wouldn't have the knowledge and skills to care for my baby sister someday."

Robin rolled his eyes. Seriously Red? This was important business and yet he insisted on being his normal doofus self. "Remus?" He asked almost distastefully. Again, leave it to Red to turn a mission like this into a joke by stealing the name of a Harry Potter character.

"Yes, sister dear?" Red answered, getting way too far into his role.

"I am feeling a bit tired, perhaps we can go to the dormitories now?" Robin asked in a light, raspy voice. He was going to cut Red off before he screwed up the entire plan.

"Oh of course, darling." Red nodded, turning to the older woman. "You must excuse my sister. She has recently recovered from illness that has left her fragile self even weaker."

Robin's fists clenched for a moment. Fragile?

"But of course. My secretary has all of your papers printed out. Stop by her desk on your way out and do have a good day." Miss Claudine nodded.

Once they had gotten a few halls away from the headmistress's office, Robin really dug into him. "What the hell was that?" He hissed, his eyes darting around for any cameras. It was probably smart to stay in character at all times while in or near the building.

"What'd I do wrong?" Red pouted.

"I'm not as fragile as many may assume." Robin sighed in a feathery voice.

"What?" Red asked.

"I simply wish you would put more faith in me, brother. You mustn't always _watch out for me._" He emphasized, his eyes moving from a camera in the corner to Red and back again. A look of recognition finally crossed the man's face and he nodded.

"You know I worry about you. Now why don't you find the dorms while I get your luggage?"


End file.
